Strigoi
by Varne Belikov
Summary: Que pasaria si en vez de Dimitri, fuera Rose la que se convirtiera en Strigoi?Que pasaria con la conexion que tiene con Lissa?Estaria dispuesto Dimitri a cumplir la promesa de matarla para salvar su alma?
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría si Rose fuera la que se convirtió en Strigoi en vez de Dimitri?El estaría dispuesto a matarla para salvar su alma? Que pasaría con la conexión entre Lisa y Rose?

Hola!, es mi primer Fanfic. Esta basado en Blood Promisse de Vampire Academy.

Se aceptan sugerencias!

Después de terminar con los Strigoi, corrí atrás de Alberta quien gritaba órdenes a todos los demás guardianes. En un momento gire mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver cuantos Strigoi nos perseguían, y me tope con la mirada de Dimitri, que se veía preocupado mas por protegerme la espalda de un ataque, que de protegerse a si mismo, lo que en un instante me recordó lo que el me había dicho sobre si nos centrábamos en nosotros descuidaríamos a Lissa.

Estábamos apunto de salir de la cueva cuando de pronto un Strigoi rubio (el que me había hablado en el taque en la Academia) lo agarro por lo hombros al momento que hundía sus colmillos el cuello, dirigiéndome a mi una mirada desafiante y burlona.

-No!-mi grito retumbo por toda la cueva en el momento en el que me lance a proteger a Dimitri. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Con toda la adrenalina y el deseo por protegerlo logre empujar muy lejos a ese Strigoi, provocando un tumulto con todos los que venían detrás, tanto dhapirs como strigoi; ayude a Dimitri a levantarse, dado que las endorfinas lo habían adormecido y cuando comenzaba a caminar el Strigoi rubio me agarro de un brazo, por lo que empuje a Dimitri a Stan que estaba a punto de salir de la cueva.

-Nos volvemos a topar Rose-dijo el Strigoi

-Si, solo que esto será tu fin-dije al momento que apuntaba mi estaca hacia su corazón, y empezamos a forcejear, pero otro Strigoi llego atacándome.

Entre los 2 me inmovilizaron, pero logre soltarme de su agarre al tiempo que me a Dimitri, quien a pesar de estar débil por la mordedura se estaba acercando con estaca en mano para ayudarme a salir junto con Stan.

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando de nuevo el Strigoi me agarro pero esta vez para morderme en el cuello.

-No, Roza!-grito Dimitri al tiempo que su mirada transmitía miles de mensajes: preocupación, rabia, desesperación y amor.

Mas Strigoi se acercaban, por lo que era necesario huir de inmediato, y ya no podía, y vi la determinación de Dimitri en ir por mí, pero Stan y Alberta, junto con otros guardianes lo jalaron hacia el exterior de la cueva.

-Te amo-logre susurrar al momento que lo jalaban para poder escapar.

Le di una última mirada antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia provocada por las endorfinas y la perdida de sangre.

Ya no podría ver la alegría de Lissa, ya no podría molestar a Christian con mi sarcasmo, combatir con Eddie, ver a Adrian coquetear conmigo, ya no podría protegerlos, pero sobre todo, ya no podría ver esos profundos ojos cafés de Dimitri…


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Dimitri

Mire a Roza antes de que los demás guardias me jalaran hacia el exterior de la cueva; estaba débil a causa de las endorfinas provocadas por la mordida que me había dado el Strigoi, pero al ver a Roza siendo atrapada por ese mismo Strigoi, todo adormecimiento y falsa felicidad se fue de mi cuerpo, y estaba listo para hacer frente a cualquier Strigoi que se acercaba.

-No seas idiota Belikov, corre-me grito Stan antes de jalarme, junto con otros guardianes al exterior de la cueva

-Te amo-susurro Roza al momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron.

De repente una horda de Strigoi se acercaba, y fui empujado por los guardias que salían, mire a Roza, pero fue rodeada por Strigoi.

Todo era un caos afuera de la cueva, los Strigoi estaban en la entrada esperando a que obscureciera para poder seguirnos.

No podía dejarla allí, no ahora que estábamos dispuestos a estar juntos, no debió regresar a ayudarme, ella debió haber salido cundo pudo.

-Belikov, ¿a donde cree que va?-dijo Alberta al percatarse que me dirigía a la cueva-no puede regresar

-Rose esta adentro, no puedo dejarla allí-dije sin importar que sospecharan que nuestra relación iba mas allá de profesor-alumno

-¿Qué esta asando aquí?-pregunto Janine al percatarse de mi pequeña discusión con Alberta-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, esta por anochecer y esos malditos no van a desaprovechar la oportunidad para atacarnos de nuevo

Alberta y yo nos miramos en silencio, mientras la mirada de Janine iba de uno a otro como pelota de pingpong, con el seño fruncido sin entender nada.

-Rose esta adentro-dije con un hilo de voz, y estaba 90% seguro que mi mascara de guardián fue remplazada por una de dolor y desesperación.

Janine estaba en completo silencio y el shock se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones, mientras una pequeña y silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-No podemos hacer nada, ella ya debe de estar muerta-dijo Stan.

-No, ella es fuerte, sigue con vida y no la dejare morir allí-grite tan fuerte que provoque que Stan se estremeciera ante mi, mientras que los demás se voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos, ya que siempre me he caracterizado por mi autocontrol ante situaciones difíciles.

Mire a Janine, quien seguía llorando mirando fijamente a la cueva, y entonces me dirigí a rescatar a Rose, pero fui detenido por varios guardianes

-Entiéndelo, no podemos regresar-alguien a quien no identifique me dijo-tenemos que regresar a la Academia, ella se ha ido-me decían con pesar.

Seguí forcejeando, repartiendo golpes a todos aquellos que se me ponían enfrente.

No la podía dejar allí, no a mi Roza, cuando un fuerte golpe en mi nuca provoco que mi visión se volviera negra, mientras mi único pensamiento fue la sonrisa de Roza…


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté en una camilla de la enfermería de la Academia; la parte posterior de mi cabeza me dolía, pero no podía recordar porque, lo que me comenzaba a frustrar.

-Guardián Belikov, ¿como se siente?-me pregunto Lissa al acercarse a la camilla, para después tocar mi brazo con gentileza al momento que un agradable calor fluía, disipando todo dolor. Rose me había dicho del poder de curación de los usuarios del espíritu, así como de las consecuencias que traía al portador.

-¡Roza!-y todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el recate en la cueva llegaron a mi memoria, aturdiéndome y provocando que el dolor regresara, no solo el de cabeza, sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho.

-De hecho venia buscarla aquí, cuando lo vi a usted-dijo Lissa- todos están muy raros y no dicen nada cuando les pregunto por ella, de seguro usted sabe algo; estoy tan preocupada, sentí algo muy raro cuando estaban afuera- empezó a divagar Lissa, como si estuviera reviviendo algo y muchos sentimientos estaban marcados en su rostro-no era solo mi miedo, era algo mas, como terror y tristeza, algo de desesperación, pero después…

-Belikov, que bueno que despertó- interrumpió Alberta-espero que su lapso de locura haya terminado, es raro verlo así, aunque…-se quedo en silencio y por un momento alcance a ver una mirada de desolación- pero bueno, iremos a explorar las cuevas y el bosque, estaremos cerca de las salas por donde entraron los strigoi.

-Iré de inmediato

-Esta bien, Princesa Vasilissa-se despidió Alberta y salió.

-Princesa, le agradezco que me haya curado, pero me tengo que ir

-¿Pero donde esta Rose?

-Lamento no responderle en este momento, pero me tengo que asegurar de algo que tiene que ver con Rose y es urgente- Salí de inmediato sin darle la oportunidad de responderme y dejándola claramente desconcertada.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban los guardianes.

Esta era mi oportunidad para encontrar a Roza, o al menos su cuerpo…no, ella no podía estar muerta. Mi lógica de guardián reforzada por años de entrenamiento y servicio me decían que ella debió morir, que sirvió como bocado de Strigoi o que tal vez fue convertida en uno, aunque conociéndola, ella prefería morir a convertirse en uno; pero mi corazón rogaba por que no fuera así, por que nada malo le haya pasado, que ella logro escapar, quizás estuviera herida; si eso era, ella logro escapar pero estaba herida por lo que tenia que encontrar; lo la había entrenado, le había enseñado todos mis movimientos, además era fuerte, y necia, ella debió de haber regresado con los demás guardianes en lugar de recatarme, pero también era valiente y hermosa.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraban todos los guardianes, observe que más de ellos habían llegado a reforzar la seguridad, y muchos de estos me miraban con compasión y tristeza.

También me di cuenta de que los novatos estaban olvidados, algunos estaban en la enfermería, otros en la iglesia o con los otros estudiantes, no se les tomo en cuenta para la búsqueda, y así era mejor, no podíamos arriesgarlos más, ya que habían perdido a algunos de sus compañeros, tanto dhampirs como moroi.

-Muy bien, como ya se enteraron todos iremos a las cuevas a hacer un reconocimiento, aunque lo mas seguro es que ya se hallan marchado los strigoi, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos-dijo Alberta a todos los que nos encontrábamos reunidos allí-también recuperaremos los cuerpos de los dhampir y moroi que cayeron en la lucha. Regresaremos de inmediato ¿entendido? -dijo mirándonos y todos asentimos- bien, entonces en marcha.

Todos íbamos en un pesado silencio, algunos con lo que parecían camillas desplegables. Vi a Janine tratando de demostrar el orgullo y seguridad propio de un guardián de su talla; me acerque a ella al mismo tiempo que otro guardián.

-Guardiana Hathaway, siento mucho lo de…

-No hay nada de que hablar, guardián Smith-interrumpió Janine al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco de la comitiva. La seguí.

-Janine

- ¿Tú también me vas a dar el pésame Belikov?- dijo Janine con una mueca de sarcasmo, pero en sus ojos vi dolor.

-No, solo quiero saber como te encuentras

-¿Como debería encontrarme?-dijo, tratando de demostrar que no le importaba, que tenia la situación bajo control; pero de pronto su muro callo, dejando salir a la madre para ocultar por un instante a la guardiana, y rompió a llorar-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? ¿Por que ella?, debí protegerla, no debí haber dejado que nos ayudara, era lo único valioso que tenia, además que era lo único bueno que el me había dejado.

-La encontraremos, lo prometo-no se si eso lo dije para reconfortarla a ella o a mi mismo, al igual que el abrazo que le di.

-Tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que le ocurrió, no voy a soportar ver su cuerpo, no así.

-No, ella esta bien

-como lo sabes?, la haz visto?

-no, yo…solo lo se-le dije, y era verdad, yo tenia esa corazonada de que Rose estaba viva

-Belikov, basta, no te engañes ti mismo

-Janine, créeme, lo se, ella esta viva, la encontraremos

Janine me miro a los ojos y pude ver claramente algunas de las facciones que le había heredado a Rose. Movió la cabeza negando y me hizo un ademan para que la siguiera para unirse de nuevo a los guardianes.

Los guardianes caminaban rápido, por lo que nos atrasamos bastante; cuando llegamos, cada pareja de guardianes ya venia de regreso cargando una camilla y en ella un cuerpo; había sido una dura batalla, pero logramos rescatar a muchas mas personas de las que habíamos perdido; por ejemplo, el objetivo de Rose era rescatar a su amigo Eddy, y lo logramos, aunque…no importa, la tenia que encontrar.

Me dirigí junto con Janine hacia donde estaba Alberta con una adolescente moroi; esta se veía que estaba herida, su rostro demostraba terror, además de una mordida en el cuello, y un improvisado vendaje en el tobillo.

-Donde esta?-demande con autoritarismo, pero ella me miro con tristeza

-Belikov…

-Esta… muerta?- logre decir, imponiendo mi mascara de guardián

-No-contesto Stan, quien se había unido a la conversación. Mi corazón latió rápidamente, ella se había salvado.

-Entonces supongo que solo esta herida, donde esta?

-Esta chica la vio y…

-Que demonios?Ya dinos de una vez?-exigió Janine

La chica, la miro asustada, pero empezó a relatar lo qe vio:

-Fui de los últimos en salir de las cuevas, y el guardián que venia conmigo fue atrapado por un strigoi que le rompió el cuello-se estremeció al decirlo- mientras escapaba mi tobillo se rompió, y no pude seguirles el paso, estaba anocheciendo y se escuchaba que los strigoi habían salido de las cuevas, por lo que me escondí entre unos arbustos, y como soy usuaria de tierra combine mi olor con ella. Ellos traían arrastrando a una chica, una dhampir, y reconocí que era Rose Hathaway- ella comenzaba a llorar, pero siguió hablando-un strigoi rubio la estaba golpeando por que no quería decirle donde estaba Lissa; Rose se negaba, y decía que prefería morir, la iba a matar rompiéndole en cuello, pero entonces otro strigoi lo detuvo y le dijo que seria una perfecta adquisición para una tal Galina, y que tenían que despertarla para ir a Rusia, y lo de Lissa lo verían después. Rose lucho con mas fuerza cuando escucho eso, pero entre 3 strigoi la agarraron y…-la chica ya no pudo continuar, su mirada era de terror puro, y su llanto no cesaba.

-Por favor- implore- que sucedió después?-dije mientras me arrodillaba ante la chica. Mi corazón, que antes había tenido una sacudida de esperanzas, se sumergió en el mas profundo y amargo dolor que jamás había sentido.

-La despertaron…


	4. Chapter 4

POV Dimitri.

Todos nos sumergimos en un silencio sepulcral, lleno de miedo, dolor y tristeza.

Ahora comprendía nuestros números. 6 guardianes muertos: 5 cuerpos, y un cuerpo desaparecido. Mi corazonada me había dicho que Rose no estaba muerta, pero tampoco estaba viva…

No lo podía aceptar. No mi Roza.

-No puede ser cierto-susurro en shock Janine, al momento que caía de rodillas al suelo.

Todos los que nos rodeaban la miraron sorprendidos, ya que no era común ver a la gran guardiana Janine Hathaway demostrar sus sentimientos, pero también me miraban a mí. Estaba arrodillado enfrente de la chica moroi, y estaba llorando al igual que Janine. Me acerque a ella, no se si para consolarla o para buscar apoyo apara mi mismo, y la abrace.

-Guardiana Hathaway, lo siento-dijo Alberta, quien a pesar de su fuerte ahora se mostraba desconcertada y dolida.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos allí no parecíamos un grupo de mortíferos guardianes, nadie estaba en su posición habitual de alerta, ni vigilando, simplemente éramos un grupo de personas con un gran dolor

-Rose es un… Strigoi?-pregunto Stan con incredulidad, pero nadie dijo nada, hasta después de un rato de silencio.

-Quisiera que no fuera verdad-dijo dolida la chica moroi-pero es así, yo vi lo que paso y no pude hacer nada.

-Hay que regresar a la Academia, debemos regresar a la protección de las salas-dijo Janine en el momento que intentaba recuperar la compostura y ser fuerte.

Durante el camino Janine no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella salvo yo, que la iba sosteniendo cada vez que su llanto la derrumbaba de nuevo; y al verla así no pude mas que intentar ayudarla, porque veía a mi Roza en ella; cada facción de Janine era como si la viera a ella, como si la viera sufrir también a ella. Los dos sufríamos por la perdida de nuestro ser mas querido, ella a su única hija y yo a la persona que mas amaba. La predicción de Rondha se había cumplido, había perdido lo que mas amaba: mi Roza.

Nadie dijo nada más durante el camino hasta que llegamos a donde estaban colocadas las salas, donde había un gran tumulto debido a que ya se habían enterado que la hija rebelde de la guardiana Hathaway, alumna estrella del guardián Belikov y gran promesa de la siguiente generación de guardianes había muerto en batalla, mucho antes de recibir la tan esperada marca de la promesa; porque así era en el mundo moroi y dhampir, no se contaba como desaparecido o como despertada en strigoi, si no que simplemente estaba muerta.

Ahora recordaba lo que Lissa me había dicho en la enfermería, sobre lo que sintió en la conexión con Rose, y si había otra persona que me imaginaba estaba igual de devastada que Janine y que yo, era Lissa, por lo que tenia que ver como estaba, ahora yo tenia que protegerla el doble. No tuve que ir a buscarla, ya que estaba junto a toda la multitud en busca de noticias.

-Guardián Belikov-grito Lissa y se arrojo a mis brazos. Hoy había estado muy expresivo respecto a mis emociones, pero era lo que menos me importaba.-por favor, dígame que Rose esta bien, dígame donde esta-empezó a llorar descontroladamente, rompiéndome de nuevo al igual que Janine.

-Lissa, por favor espera, hay que regresar al la Academia-y con ayuda de Christian Ozzera, me lleve a Lissa y a Janine lejos de la multitud curiosa que no dejaba de observarnos. Nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Lissa, mientras ella no dejaba de murmurar que Rose no podía dejarla.

-Por favor dígame que no es cierto lo que dicen-imploro una vez que estábamos en el dormitorio, ella y Christian sentados en su cama, Janine en una silla y yo parado mirando por la ventana.

-Es verdad, Rose murió en las cuevas-se adelanto Janine.

-¿Pero como?, es imposible, ella podía contra cualquier strigoi-dijo Christian sorprendido-es imposible, tu mismo la entrenaste- se dirigió ahora a mi, y la culpa me invadió una vez mas.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-entro Adrian Ivashkov con cara de apenas haberse despertado, un moroi que, por lo que me dijo Rose, debería estar en la universidad, pero debido a que era usuario del espíritu estaba en la Academia para entrenar y descubrir mas cosas sobre este con Lissa, aunque tenia una muy mala fama, además de que estaba tras de Rose -¿Por qué estas llorando prima?, a ya se ¿Es debido al espíritu verdad o que le hiciste ahora Ozzera? ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con Lissa-se dirigió a Christian.

-Es Rose-le contesto Christian parándose enfrente de el, mientras le daba una fría mirada.

-Ok, te creeré, y ¿Qué con ella?

-Esta muerta-contesto Lissa esta vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Están bromeando verdad?-se dirigió ahora a Janine.

-Con una cosa así no jugaría nadie-le respondí, por lo que se tubo que girar a verme, que dándose en silencio por unos momentos antes de que explotara

-Es tu culpa!, ella debió quedarse con los demás dhampir en los dormitorios a salvo en lugar de seguirte!

-La que tiene la culpa soy yo, no debí acceder a que ella y los demás novatos nos acompañaran, yo la mate-dijo Janine.

-Nadie tiene la culpa-se interpuso Christian-era su deber, ella de todas maneras se hubiera escapado para seguirlos, ella prefería morir a quedarse sin hacer nada, sin duda era una loca suicida, pero era leal y valiente-lo mire sorprendido y asentí con la cabeza, ya que sabia que su relación había cambiado al hacer la practica de campo con ella, pero nunca pensé que tanto, y en parte el tenia razón, Rose era demasiado terca como para quedarse sin hacer nada.

-La puedo traer de vuelta-dijo de repente Lissa-si! hare lo mismo que cuando paso el accidente de coche.

-Cierto!, no espera, yo lo hare, quiero intentarlo-dijo Adrian

-Esto no es un experimento Ivashkov-lo interrumpió Christian-no es una planta que puedes dejar seca, es más, ni siquiera puedes revivir una planta.

-Dejen de pelar, se trata de la vida de Rose-interrumpió Lissa a Adrian antes de que este le diera una replica a su novio, y con determinación se dirigió a mi-Guardián Belikov me podría llevar a donde esta el cuerpo de Rose, yo pienso que todavía hay tiempo.

Janine, la miro, pero se quedo callada, no queriendo decir lo que mas le dolía.

-Lissa,…este, yo,…es que Rose no esta muerta-le dije, tratando de pensar como le iba a decir que Rose había sido convertida en Strigoi.

-¿Qué? pero entonces por que demonios hace rato dijiste que ella había muerto-dijo Adrian

-Tu mismo dijiste que con esto no se jugaba Belikov-dijo Christian al momento que se acercaba a una mesa donde había un vaso y una jarra, y lo servía para dárselo a Janine, que se veía muy mal.

-Y lo sostengo, solo que…Rose no esta ni viva ni muerta, ella es un strigoi-me rendí y fui directo al asunto.

Lissa ahogo un grito al momento que caía de rodillas junto a la cama, mientras Adrian me miraba incrédulo sin decir nada. El rostro de Christian se volvió sombrío, mientras que apretaba el vaso, provocándole una cortada.

-¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo saben que ella es un strigoi?-dijo Christian, de manera fría, sin inmutarse ante la cortada de la que manaba sangre de su mano.

-Una chica moroi lo vio.

-Debe de estar mintiendo-aseguro Adrian- y de ser así, por que no la ayudo?

-Si vieras como esta la chica después de lo que tuvo que ver no pensarías así, además, no esta preparada ante una situación así, ni siquiera tu podrías haber hecho algo- le dije mirándolo duramente. Como se le ocurría pensar que era el único al que le preocupaba Rose, siendo que todos en esa habitación lo estábamos.

-Creo que tienes razón, ni siquiera el gran Belikov pudo hacer algo, lo único que le importa es enamorar a jovencitas, mas no su seguridad- me dijo reprochándome, lo que yo ya había estado haciendo.

-Adrian! basta! que estas diciendo?-dijo Lissa

Adrian la ignoro, me dio una mirada dura y salió azotando la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué significa lo que dijo el joven Ivashkov?-pregunto Janine; ella y Lissa me miraban. Ahora tendría que enfrentar eso, aun que sabia que no era el momento.

-Son los efectos del espíritu combinados con vodka y dormir hasta tarde, no hay que hacerle caso-dijo Christian recobrándose de su estado se shock-será mejor que me cure esto antes de que se me infecte, me podría ayudar Belikov?

-Yo te curare-dijo Lissa.

-No, estas muy alterada, mejor ayuda a la guardiana Hathaway-

-Christian tiene razón, las dos necesitan descansar un poco, solo necesito ver si tiene restos de vidrios y ponerle unas vendas. Janine, iré a avisarle a Alberta que yo tomare tu turno de guardia.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario-dijo Janine.

-Janine, por favor no discutas-y Sali del dormitorio junto a Christian.

-Vamos a mi habitación, allí tengo las vendas y una pomada para aplicarte-le dije a Christian.

Durante el camino, Christian me dirigía miradas de soslayo pero se mantenía en silencio. No fue hasta que le estaba curando la mano cuando hablo.

-Yo se que lo que insinuó Adrian es verdad

-Es verdad, yo no pude hacer nada para salvar a Rose

-No me refería a eso

-Entonces a que?-me resistí a imaginar lo que Christian sospechaba

-Ya sabes, solo no lo quería hacer evidente ante la madre Rose en este momento.

-¿Entonces no querías que te curara?-lo mire enarcando una ceja, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Claro, no quería morir desangrado, pero Lissa no esta en condiciones de efectuar una curación, y recurrir a Adrian no es opción, lo mas seguro es que mi mano terminara con gangrena, además de que no dejaría que me tocara aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-hizo una mueca de dolor mientras le colocaba el vendaje-pero estas desviando el tema-demonios, si lo noto-desde cuando?

-Desde cuando que?

-Por Dios Belikov! es idiota o se hace? Estoy hablando que desde cuando esta enamorado de Rose.

-No se de que hablas, además no es correcta la forma en la que te diriges a mi-es lo mejor que podía hacer, negarlo.

-Si claro, y los strigoi no existen-rodo los ojos-eran buenos ocultándolo, pero cuando los observe bien me di cuenta de algo había entre ustedes; Rose lo miraba como cordero degollado, y usted no se quedaba atrás.

Todo este tiempo pensé que nuestros sentimientos habían pasado desapercibidos ante todos, pero Christian estaba confirmando nuestro miedo a que se dieran cuenta.

-Ese silencio lo interpretare como que estoy en lo correcto-era casi tan desesperante y sarcástico igual que Rose

-Tan evidente era?-me anime a hablar con el, no se que me paso, nunca había tenido tanta confianza en hablar de cosas personales con alguien, salvo con Rose. Christian sonrió.

-No, solo que soy buen observador, que tan serio era?

-Bastante, pero no podíamos estar juntos

-Por lo que eran alumna-maestro?

-Si, no fue mi intención, de parte de ella pensé que era solo un capricho, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, y yo no podía dejar de cuidarla y trate de olvidarla

-Con mi tía Tasha?

-Si, pero no pude, además, lo mas probable era que Rose se convirtiera en guardiana de Lissa, y si era así, lo mas seguro era ante algún ataque la protegiera a ella en vez de Lissa

-Lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por Lissa-dijo y me dio una palmada en el hombro y asentí-pero, no tenían alguna opción?

-Si, justo el día del rescate en las cuevas habíamos hallando una opción, solo teníamos que esperar a que saliera de la escuela y fuera asignada a Lissa, como estaría en la corte yo pediría ser asignado allí, aunque también había pensado pedir ser asignado como tu guardián, si tu lo quisieras-Christian me miro sorprendido.

-Hubiera sido un honor, pero supongo que ahora seguirás siendo guardián de Lissa.

-Si-nos quedamos en silencio hasta que le pregunte-porque rompiste el vaso? de antemano sabias que te harías daño

-Si, pero es que…me sorprendió y me dolió que Rose se hubiera convertido en Strigoi

-Por lo de tus padre verdad?

-Si, toda mi vida he tenido que cargar con su crimen, siempre me han tratado como si ya fuera un strigoi, además de que quería a Rose como una hermana, estaba loca y a veces no la soportaba, pero era una buena amiga. Ok, pero no me has respondido mi primer pregunta, desde cuando?

-Esta bien, ya que te estoy diciendo todo, fue desde el principio, desde el primer momento en que la vi cuando las traje a la Academia de vuelta, como un flechazo, pero lo acepte solo hasta que salimos con Víctor Dashkov y su hija, durante el trayecto en el coche cuando…-me quede en silencio recordando la promesa silenciosa que nos hicimos.

_Flash Back_

_-Supongo que si. Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Si he de elegir entre ellos y Lissa…-dijo Rose en el auto_

_-Pero podrías vacilar, y esa vacilación te costaría la vida, y también la de ella._

_-En tal caso, ¿Cómo te asegurarías tú de que no vas a dudar?_

_-No debes dejar de repetirte que ellos no son las mismas personas que tú conociste. Se han convertido en criaturas oscuras y maliciosas, en algo antinatural. Deber hacer lo correcto y no andarte con miramientos. Si queda en ellos un átomo de su antigua se, probablemente te lo agradecerán._

_-¿Me agradecerán que los mate?_

_-¿Cuál seria tu deseo si alguien te convirtiera en strigoi? ¿Qué desearías si supieras que ibas a convertirte en una strigoi contra tu voluntad y que ibas a perder toda norma moral y el discernimiento sobre el bien y el mal? ¿Vivirías el resto de tu vida inmortal matando a inocentes? ¿Eso es lo que querrías?_

_-Si me convirtiera en un strigoi…querría que alguien me matara._

_-También yo_

_-Eso me recuerda a Mikhail dando caza a Sonya_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Cuando que?-pregunto Christian al percatarse de mi divagación

-Cuando nos prometimos que preferiríamos morir a ser convertidos en Strigoi.

Hola! Aquí otro capi, no había podido actualizar x sobrecarga de tarea en la universidad; gracias x sus reviews, el siguiente cap ya estará contado por Rose, que opinan:

a) Dimitri ira solo en busca de Rose para matarla

b) Dimitri reanudara su vida junto a Tasha o esta lo ayudara a matar a Rose

c) Christian ira con Dimitri a matar a Rose


	5. Chapter 5

POV. Rose

Me recupere del desvanecimiento por la mordida. Estaba rodeada de strigoi, cuerpos de guardianes y moroi; moriría allí, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, para esto me había entrenado, para defender a los moroi, para pelear por ellos, y si es necesario morir en la batalla. Nunca había dudado en defender a Lissa, pero no esperaba morir tan pronto y sin recibir la marca de la promesa, pero ahora más que nunca tenía miedo, ya que siempre había cargado con el miedo de ella o en Spokane lo había suprimido para ser fuerte ante todos, ya que siempre el objetivo había sido proteger a mis amigos, pero ahora era mi seguridad, mi propio miedo, estar rodeada de strigoi.

"Vamos Rose, al menos Dimitri y mamá pudieron salir", pero este pensamiento más que tranquilizarme me causo una punzada de dolor, porque nunca los volvería a ver. Pero después convertí eso en alivio: "ellos son lo primero".

Los gritos de los guardianes se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que se alejaban, mientras que los strigoi seguían maldiciendo amontonados en la entrada de la cueva, debido a que todavía el sol estaba en el cielo, aunque faltaba poco para que se ocultara detrás de las montañas de Montana.

Me sentía débil, pero aún seguía luchando y maldiciendo al strigoi que me sostenía del cabello, no me quedaba más que luchar, no me daría por vencida, lucharía hasta el último aliento; mientras tanto otro strigoi arrastro a otro novato y con el cual había luchado durante las practicas, las cuales supongo que no resultaron por que los 2 fuimos capturados.

-Rose Hathaway, no cumpliste tu promesa, te he vencido-dijo el strigoi rubio que me había mordido-será divertido verte rogar por tu muerte, te prometo que será lenta y muy dolorosa.

-El último monstruo que me amenazo con una muerte dolorosa término sin cabeza- lo rete.

-Deja de jugar con la comida Nathan-le contesto otro-sáquenlos, ya ha oscurecido, vamos a ver si atrapamos otro bocadillo perdido.

Mientras nos sacaban, James, el otro novato, me hizo señas para cubrirlo y así poder atacar a los strigoi con una estaca tirada junto al cuerpo de un guardián muerto, dudaba que pudiéramos con todos los strigoi, pero no me cruzaría de brazos esperando mi muerte, por lo que asentí, ya que él estaba en mejores condiciones, y aunque tuviera un feo golpe en la cabeza, no había sido mordido.

Di un grito y me abalancé contra los strigoi que nos sujetaban, mientras James lograba estacar a otro, pero cuando fijaba la estaca hacia un nuevo objetivo, vi que un strigoi se le acercaba por la derecha, el mareo por la mordida no me había dejado, aun así obligue a mis piernas a correr a ayudarlo, pero fui derribada, y cuando lo mire, el strigoi lo estaba tomando por la cabeza y la giro en un rápido movimiento, del que se escuchó un chasquido de huesos al romperse. Este momento fue un deja vu de lo que le ocurrió a Mason y una vez más me llene de impotencia y rabia por no haberlo evitado, una vez más había fallado en mi deber.

-Maldito niño, ahora solo te tengo a ti para divertirme Hathaway, pero primero me dirás como llegar a la chica Dragomir-dijo el strigoi rubio, Nathan, creo que le habían dicho, de todas maneras su nombre no importaba ya que lo mataría, ya no importaba si yo no sobrevivía, pero lo tenía que matar, así Lissa permanecería segura.

-Te matare antes de que te le acerques monstruo

-Ja. Ya lo veremos- y me tomo del cuello jalándome afuera de la cueva mientras yo trataba de zafarme, pero él seguía insistiendo en sacarme información sobre Lissa; nos detuvimos en un claro a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Ya es suficiente o te sigo divirtiendo?-le pregunte, dándole una patada en las costillas después de zafarme de su agarre, patada de la cual hasta Stan hubiera estado orgulloso.

Si este era mi fin, me iría en el mejor estilo Rose Hathaway, sin demostrar miedo (aunque de verdad lo tenía) y luchando.

-Maldita niñita, será mejor que me digas como llegar a la última Dragomir-dijo Nathan ya cansándose de mi actitud burlona-o me lo dices por las buenas o te lo saco a patadas, o tal vez a mordidas?, si, se ve que te mueres por ser mordida prostituta de sangre.

-Maldito monstruo- y me abalancé una vez más en contra de él.

Caminamos en círculos frente a frente, esperando que alguno titubeara para poder atacar, y esa fui yo, a causa de los gritos de los strigoi que me distrajeron; con cada golpe que daba me encontraba más cansada, además de que Nathan era mucho más grande que yo y tenía que dar golpes tanto para atacar como para protegerme de sus colmillos, por lo que me tenía que esforzar cada vez más, pero logre que se tambaleara en varias ocasiones; lo tome del cuello, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza, ya que la opción de la estaca de plata y prenderle fuego no estaba disponible, aun así pudo jalarme de una pierna, tirándome al piso y dándome una patada en las costillas, que provoco un chasquido y un dolor terrible, que logró sacarme un alarido. Éramos el espectáculo de los demás strigoi, que se habían acomodado en círculo alrededor de donde me encontraba peleando con Nathan; algunos de ellos debían de los cuerpos de guardianes y moroi muertos, mientras que otros simplemente me insultaban. Definitivamente no iba a salir viva de esto, pero si me iba a morir, me llevaría a uno conmigo.

Nathan se acercó a mí pretendiendo darme una patada, cuando lo tome por una pierna y lo tire al suelo, por lo que los strigoi aullaron en burla hacia él. Me puse a ahorcadas sobre él y empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas sangrándome los nudillos por el esfuerzo, hasta que en un rodeo y con mucho esfuerzo logro posicionarse sobre mí, tomándome de la cabeza

-Dilo Hathaway o te romperé el cuello, es tu última oportunidad-grito

-De ninguna manera, sobre mi cadáver-y me miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa fría y burlona

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijo, y pensé que lo último que vería seria ese iris rodeado de un anillo rojo, al momento que unos brazos me sujetaron y levantaron alejándome de él.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo el strigoi que parecía ser el líder, y miro a Nathan con desprecio-parece que la gatita es bastante salvaje, o no Nathan?, que vergüenza, superado por una niña dhampir que ni siquiera ha recibido la marca de la promesa, en verdad que eres patético

-De ninguna manera, la pude haber eliminado desde un principio, solo quería divertirme un rato con ella, además aún no ha dicho nada sobre la Dragomir.

-Sí, claro-y entonces se dirigió a mí-muy bien chica dhampir, por lo que he oído de esta escoria, te llamas Rose Hathaway, no es así? tal vez hija de la legendaria Janine Hathaway?-me pregunto pero yo solo le escupí, tratando de soltarme de los strigoi que me sujetaban-seguro que eres su hija, pero que modales, tu madre estaría decepcionada de eso, pero aun así, eres digna de ser su hija, tan hermosa como ella, y tan buena guerrera-y empezó a caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de mi-sabes, combatimos juntos una vez, en verdad una guerra impresionante-entonces él había sido un guardián antes de ser convertido en strigoi-, aunque supongo que aparte de llevarlo en la sangre también recibiste una buena instrucción de combate en la academia, …, así que en reconocimiento a esto, te daré la oportunidad de ser despertada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo Nathan todavía recuperándose de la golpiza que le di.

-Piénsalo Nathan, será una excelente adquisición para Galina, casi acaba contigo y sin necesidad de una estaca- y empezó a reírse- con estas habilidades siendo dhampir es peligrosa, ahora siendo despertada será letal, justo lo que necesitamos.

-Prefiero morir, antes que convertirme en eso- y empecé a forcejear con los strigoi, por lo que uno más se acercó a sujetarme-acabare con ustedes.

-En tu estado lo dudo; muy bien ya sea con tu permiso o en contra de tu voluntad serás despertada, lo de la chica Dragomir, lo veremos después, o más bien, tú la cazaras después-entonces se giró a los strigoi-muchachos, regresamos a Rusia, hay que llevar a Hathaway ante Galina, así que nadie va a tomar un bocado de ella.

-Sería más fácil si la despertáramos aquí-dijo otro, y empezaron a hablar sobre si me despertaban ahora o hasta llegar a Rusia…que bizarro, ahora mi muerte era motivo de debate, espera, no era mi muerte, bueno, si y no, solo sabía que era algo mucho peor que la muerte.

-Si me van a matar háganlo de una buena vez o déjenme ir, no tengo todo el día para oír su charla-dije y me sorprendió que mi voz se escuchara tan clara y segura al hablar de mi muerte-ya lo dije, antes muerta que convertirme en un maldito monstruo como ustedes

-Muy bien Hathaway, me convenciste-y con una rapidez impresionante se acercó a mi cuello y me mordió, sumiéndome en una cálida inconciencia una vez más.

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue…nada, estaba totalmente obscuro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba acostada en el suelo frio y húmedo en una posición nada cómoda con las manos atadas en la espalda. Me intente desatar y escuche una risita en un extremo del cuarto donde me encontraba.

-Hasta que despierta la bella durmiente-era Nathan

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Rusia

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?-mis ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad del cuarto donde estaba y puede ver el perfil de Nathan

-Ya sabes por qué Hathaway, serás despertada, así que no preguntes lo obvio y por las endorfinas te pasaste todo el viaje dormida.

-Mátame-dije secamente

-Es lo que más quisiera, pero Matt tiene razón, nos serás útil, después me encargare de acabar contigo.

-Si no lo haces tú en este momento, lo hare yo misma

-¿Serias capaz? ¿Desperdiciarías una oportunidad como esta? Serias una guerrera increíble, ya no tendrías que ser la niñera de algún estúpido moroi, serás una diosa entre los mortales moroi, dhampir y humanos. Dime ¿Quién no desearía una vida así?

-Eso no es vida, tú estás muerto, solo eres algo innatural

-Si no estoy vivo ¿Cómo es que puedo hablar contigo? ¿Acaso soy un fantasma?-de ninguna manera, yo sabía muy bien quien era fantasma y quién no.

-Solo es una simulación de vida, además tienen que sobrevivir acosta de inocentes; ni siquiera se pueden valer por sí mismos y necesitan de humanos para poder romper las salas.

-Mmm, un pequeño inconveniente, pero los moroi también dependen de los humanos

-¡Pero ellos no los matan!-estalle ya cansándome de su charla.

-Lo hacemos de una vez, en vez de irlos matando poco a poco, bueno, de nada vale la pena que te convenza poco a poco, ya que al final, de todas maneras serás despertada y veras por ti misma los beneficios.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-La tal Galina, tu líder

-Aun no llegamos a su casa, es de día y tenemos que resguardarnos del sol, creí que eso lo enseñaban en tu escuelita dado que te ibas a dedicar amatarnos, pero pronto la conocerás, así que no hagas nada estúpido, no podrás salir de aquí-y se marchó dejándome sola.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida aquí estoy de nuevo.**_

_**Muchas Gracias por sus review y su paciencia, he estado un poco (bueno, un mucho) ocupada, nuevo semestre muchas tareas, pero por fin logre completar el capítulo. **_

_**Adelanto: después de tantas vueltas Rose por fin es convertida en Strigoi y aparece Sydney; este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual; espero que les agrade, comenten y saludos.**_

POV Rose

Al anochecer me llevaron vendada y amarrada a un auto; el camino fue largo y de lo único que era consiente era que Nathan era mi fiel acompañante, no se despegaba de mí. De allí me traslado a una casa, de la cual no pude ver nada, hasta que finalmente me llevo a un cuarto y me quito la venda. Me sentía sola y cansada, a pesar de que había estado semiinconsciente, mi muerte cada día se aplazaba más, o bien, mi conversión en un monstruo, en algo cruel, pero parecía que era inminente; en cuanto pasara yo misma tendría que acabar con ello, no podría vivir lastimando a gente inocente, viviendo a costa de otras vidas.

Me estaba deprimiendo gravemente, pero ¿Quién no?, pero no podía sentarme a llorar mi desgracia así que me levante y empecé a explorar el lugar lentamente; era una bodega con muchas cajas, pero con las manos atadas a la espalda no pude encontrar algo filoso con que desatarme las cuerdas, que me estaba lastimando mucho, además del dolor de las costillas; sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, y me acorde que no había revisado como se encontraba Lissa así que me deslice en su mente.

Estaba sentada en la iglesia junto a Christian, Jill, Eddie, Mía y Adrián, y no era necesario estar en la cabeza de ellos para saber lo que sentían, sí que sus rostros reflejaban dolor; Lissa miro hacia donde se encontraban los guardianes y todos vestían de negro, vestimenta que solo usaban en ocasiones especiales, ¿pero porque? Mire a mi madre, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, igual que Dimitri, lo que me rompía el corazón, nunca lo había visto tan abatido, tan triste, él no podía verse así, él era día, mi dios ruso, débil y tan fuerte a la vez.

Dimitri me miró fijamente, o más bien, miro a Lissa, pero sentí que su mirada me traspaso, nunca me había sentido así; en ese momento el padre Andrew nombro a James, y entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de la misa en honor a los caídos en batalla, y Lissa puso toda su atención en lo que decía el padre.

-Roguemos por el alma de nuestra hermana Rose Marie Hathaway, muerta en batalla-¡demonios! estaba viendo mi funeral, no podía ser…

Sentí un estremecimiento por cada nervio de mi cuerpo; ahora comprendía porque todos se veían tan tristes, y era por mí, ellos se preocupaban por mí; sentí como cálidas lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas; tenía que solucionarlo, ellos tenían que saber que estaba bien, bueno no del todo, pero estaba viva. Sentía la frustración y el dolor que emanaban de Lissa, yo debería estar allí con ella, protegiéndola, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, quería conversar y bromear con mis amigos, quería abrazar a mi madre y decirle a Dimitri que lo amaba. ¡Maldita conexión en un solo sentido!

El padre Andrew concluyo la ceremonia y cada moroi y dhampir se iban retirando hacia la salida de la iglesia, y en la entrada se iban formando pequeños grupos mixtos; todos ellos hablaban de un tema en común: la hija de Janine Hathaway y futura guardiana de la princesa Dragomir, pero no en un sentido malo, si no que muchos decían que yo era valiente, imprudente, pero valiente, que tenía un futuro prometedor dado que en mi sangre estaba el ser una gran guardiana como mi madre, y con la ayuda del gran guardián Belikov iba a ser muy buena, pero que era una lástima que hubiera muerto. Muchos se acercaban a mi madre y a Lissa para darles el pésame, incluso a Dimitri, aunque él se mantuvo al margen y en su papel de guardián, pero yo lo conocía muy bien, por lo que pude ver que por dentro estaba destrozado.

Todas las personas estaban conmovidas por mi muerte y por la de los otros novatos, éramos una especie de mártires; todos compartían un mismo dolor a excepción de…

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, era solo una simple chica dhampir-ese era Jesse. Lissa de inmediato lo encaro.

-Retráctate.

-¿Pero porque? Por favor, Rose no era una santa, ni una heroína, solo era una zorra-dijo Ralf, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios-una prostituta de sangre en fabricación.

-Exacto, además estaba loca, casi me mata, ¿quién querría a una demente como guardiana?- maldito niño tonto, no sé cómo pude pensar que él era sexy.

Lissa miro a Jesse con furia, a la que sumo el efecto del espíritu, como la vez que rompieron las salas con sus juegos y propine una golpiza a Jesse, ahora de verdad Lissa quería hacerle daño y yo no estaba allí para impedírselo.

-Te dije que te retractaras-la voz de Lissa se escuchó con una frialdad que provoco que todos se estremecieran, el contraste era sorprendente, la apariencia angelical y el ímpetu con que se dirigió a Jesse, quien también se estremeció, pero se hizo el valiente y se enfrentó a ella.

-¿O qué? ¿Rose me pegara? o que pena ella ya está muerta

-¡Cállate!-Lissa grito.

Ralf se mantuvo callado y estaba más pálido de lo que puede estar un moroi, pero aun así Jesse conservaba su sonrisa burlona, la cual yo quería borrar de un golpe, pero no fue necesario ya que Lissa empezó a usar la supercoacción sobre él, que tuvo la misma mirada vidriosa y llena de horror como en la otra ocasión.

-Lissa, ya basta-dijo Christian

-Sí, no vale la pena-dijo Eddie

Lissa volvió en sí, dándose cuenta del daño que le hizo a Jesse, invadiéndola la culpa, por lo que se abrazó a Christian.

-¿Qué hice?

-Ya paso, no te preocupes, no fue tu intensión-la trato de tranquilizar Christian

-Pero es que quería hacerle daño

-Pero no lo hiciste

-Por qué ustedes me detuvieron-se veía realmente mal, era uno de esos momentos en que más deseaba estar con ella.

-Necesitas descansar-dijo Mía sosteniendo a Lissa de un brazo amablemente, quien diría, siendo que en un principio se odiaban a muerte, bueno, nos odiábamos a muerte-será mejor que vayamos a tu dormitorio.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a reportar con Alberta, y a empacar mis cosas, me tengo que ir con mi moroi-dijo mi madre-espero que te mejores Lissa

-¿Se va tan rápido?, pero si apenas fue el funeral-dijo Lissa

-Primero está mi deber como guardiana, además no tengo alternativa

-Pero es injusto-dijo Mía

-Así es la vida de un guardián-Dijo simplemente Dimitri

-El guardián Belikov tiene razón-dijo Eddie-para esto hemos sido entrenados, además a Rose le gustaría que siguiéramos adelante, así que en marcha.

Mientras mi madre se alejaba de ellos, todos caminaron, menos Dimitri, parecía indeciso.

-Guardián Belikov, ¿no nos acompaña?-dijo Lisa.

-No, necesito hablar con Alberta-Christian y Dimitri se miraron por momento hasta que Christian asintió-Está bien, suerte-después los veré-y sin más se alejó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo por primera vez Adrián, ya que se la había pasado al margen de todos, medio alejado del grupo.

-Nada, seguro sus asuntos de guardianes-contesto Christian muy pensativo- ya sabes, como son.

Mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios, Lissa se había dado cuenta de que Christian sabía algo más, y que no se lo estaba diciendo, por lo que trato de persuadirlo, sin tener éxito.

Me intrigaba la familiaridad con que se trataron Dimitri y Christian, como iguales, pero ¿desde cuándo se habían hecho tan unidos? y sobre todo ¿de qué asunto se trataba? porque era obvio que no era un asunto simple, además como es que Christian sabia de ello.

Salí de la mente de Lissa cuando alguien me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió; volviendo a mi cuerpo enfoque a una chica humana, por la lámpara que traía y que estaba apoyada en el piso pude ver que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos obscuros, era como de mi edad; pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue una especie de tatuaje dorado de un diseño complicado de flores que centelleaba cuando le daba la luz en la mejilla. Bueno, el tatuaje fue lo segundo que me llamo la atención, si no que una chica humana había podido entrar en una guarida de Strigoi

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Son muchas preguntas, soy Sydney, la alquimista asignada aquí, y me han enviado a rescatarte-esto último lo dijo con desánimo y una mueca de disgusto-así que apúrate, ya nos atrasamos con el hecho de que estabas dormida y no respondías.- Se levantó y pude ver que iba vestida con un traje sastre negro, muy elegante para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos; me quede mirando confundida por un momento, ¿Por qué una chica humana había sido enviada a rescatarme?, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ¿Cómo había logrado entrar a una casa, que por lo que me había dicho Nathan, estaba rodeada de Strigoi?, espera, eso era superficial, lo más importante en verdad era ¿ella sabe con qué tipo de criaturas está tratando?, mmm, demasiadas preguntas, bueno, una más, ¿Qué demonios es un alquimista?

-¡Ey!, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando

-Bueno, te lo explicaré mientras nos vamos

-Ok, estoy a favor de eso, pero será mejor si me desatas las manos-eso no le agrado en nada, por lo que puede ver no le agradaba estar cerca de mí.

-Está bien-dijo con un resoplido. Al levantarme, el dolor de las costillas rotas regreso, provocando que me encogiera al momento que un alarido de dolor se escapaba.

-¿Estas herida?

-Sí, bueno, solo unas costillas rotas

-Eso lo complica, tendrás que moverte lo más rápido que puedas, si no esos…mmm demonios nos descubrirán antes de tiempo.

-¿Sabes de los strigoi?-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a un rincón de la bodega en el que estaban apiladas unas cajas en forma de pirámide, de manera que escalándolas se podía llegar a un ducto de ventilación.

-Claro, a eso es a lo que se dedican los alquimistas, es nuestro deber impuesto por Dios para proteger al resto de la humanidad de las malvadas criaturas de la noche.

-Espera, ¿también te refieres a Damphirs y Moroi?-silencio…-hare como que no lo oí si me dices que es un alquimista-y rápidamente me conto el porqué de su tatuaje y que conociera a los damphir, moroi y strigoi, mientras empezábamos a gatear por el túnel-Muy bien, creo que ya está un poco más claro todo, ¿por aquí entraste?

-shh, nos escucharan- y señalo con mucho trabajo a un cuadrito de ventilación que daba a un cuarto, se adelantó un poco más y pude ver que estaba amueblado muy lujosamente, en el que estaban 3 strigoi, Nathan, Matt (el que parecía el líder del grupo en la cueva) y una mujer, la que anteriormente pudo haber sido una damphir, la cual supuse era Galina.

-Muy bien, si es tan fuerte y útil como dices, es hora de despertarla-dijo Galina dirigiéndose a Matt.

-Ella fue entrenada por tu alumno, Galina, por Belikov- ¿Qué? ¿Ella fue la tutora de Dimitri en la academia de Siberia?

-Entonces espero que no decepcione, Nathan ve por ella, será divertido medir su resistencia un poco más- el aludido se retiró de inmediato, ja, parecía que a ella no estaba dispuesto a replicarle.

-¿Que es ese olor? huele a humano-dijo Matt, por lo que de inmediato seguí a Sydney, quien ya se había adelantado un buen tramo; iba lo más rápido que podía y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de girar por una esquina, Sydney se detuvo en otra rejilla de ventilación, la quito y se deslizo por ella, por lo que la seguí, aterrizando de forma estruendosa en el suelo, mientras ella bajaba por una estantería de libros que estaba abajo del ducto.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Eres resistente ¿o no?, además no me preguntaste- mi replica quedo en el aire, porque me quede boquiabierta por la decoración del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, una biblioteca, cada objeto en ella gritaba ostentación, desde las sillas de maderas finas hasta las lámparas, los libros gritaban que los tomase, y conste que nunca había terminado de leer un libro completo. Sydney me saco de mi asombro y salimos de la habitación, para llegar a otra mucho más pequeña que parecía un cuarto de servicio. Antes de entrar se detuvo y me entrego algo envuelto en un paño.

-Toma, espero que no sea necesario usarla-era una estaca de plata.

Dentro del cuarto estaba una humana con evidencias en su cuello de que un Strigoi se había alimentado de ella, además de su mirada somnolienta; hablo con Sydney en un ruso fluido, y nos condujo fuera de la casa, a un jardín bellamente trabajado con lo que parecía un laberinto de arbustos.

-Muy bien, en marcha

-Pero ¿ella no viene?-le dije percatándome que la mujer regresaba al interior de la casa.

-No

-¡Pero la mataran! no podemos dejarla

-Es su decisión-dijo Sydney con una mueca de desprecio-trabaja para ellos, le prometieron la inmortalidad, dijo que su amo la quiere.

-Pero…-y recordé con estremecimiento las salas destruidas de la casa de los Badica, humanos trabajando con strigoi…

Di una última mirada a la casa, era enorme y hermosa, jamás pensaría que era la guarida de strigoi, salvo por las ventanas pintadas y las gruesas cortinas, y seguí a Sydney.

De repente empecé a sentir unas nauseas horribles, los strigoi se acercaban.

-Corre- le dije a Sydney, ella sabía muy bien por donde iba a través del laberinto.

-¡Hathaway!-era Nathan-no puedes escapar, así que regresa-a pesar de que Sydney era humana no podía seguirle el paso a causa de la debilidad producida por las mordidas y mis costillas rotas.

-¡Corre Rosemarie!-dijo Sydney, y me percaté de que yo no le había dicho mi nombre.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que logramos salir del laberinto, para darme cuenta que estábamos en medio de la nada.

-Un poco más, pronto llegaremos al auto- y así era, atrás de unos arbustos estaba un auto negro de modelo clásico; corrimos hacia el sin mirar si nos seguían, y subimos; Sydney arranco de inmediato. Mientras nos poníamos en camino a la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos, y mi mente se empezó a aclarar un poco (solo un poco, ya que el dolor de las costillas me estaba matando), empecé a preguntarle:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si no te lo dije?

-¿A no?- dijo sin mirarme inspeccionando por donde iba manejando, ya que no había prendido los faros y si visión no era tan buena como la de las "criaturas sobrenaturales" a las que le tenía miedo y con quienes estaba trabajando; después de un momento hablo-un moroi poderoso me envió, se llama Abe Mazur

-¿Mazur? ese no es nombre de la realeza, ¿Quién es él?

-Abe no es de la realeza, pero es un chico muy importante. Tampoco es ruso, pero está constantemente en el país, siempre en negocios- tanto legales como ilegales, creo. Él es amigo de todos los Moroi importantes, y la mitad del tiempo, parece que controla a los alquimistas, también. Sé que está involucrado con el proceso de hacer nuestros tatuajes... pero sus negocios van mucho más allá. Tenemos un nombre para el a sus espaldas...Zmey "serpiente"-pero ya no pudo decirme más porque un carro nos empujó por detrás al mismo tiempo que me volvían las náuseas. Las esperanzas de poder escapar se desvanecieron al mirar atrás y ver a Galina y a Nathan; ellos me querían a mí, no a Sydney, no podía arriesgar su vida

-Para, déjame aquí

-¡¿Qué? Estas loca, ellos nos atraparan

-No solamente me quieren a mí, los distraeré para que puedas escapar

-No, Zmey me matara

-De todas maneras morirás si te quedas, no es culpa tuya, sálvate-miro por un momento la carretera y asintió. Freno bruscamente y dio un giro, y me baje

-Vete, huye rápido- y acelero alejándose, le hice frente a la camioneta de la que se bajaron los 2 strigoi

-Hathaway, no aprendes, no puedes escapar, he sido muy indulgente contigo y así es como me pagas

-Cállate Nathan, que si se escapo fue por tu culpa-dijo Galina-era tu responsabilidad vigilarla, ahora tenemos que cazar al humano que la ayudo

-No te atrevas a tocarla-le grite y saque la estaca que me dio Sydney.

Galina dio una carcajada-Muy bien, por fin conoceré tus habilidades-y empezamos a pelear, ella era muy fuerte, pero una luz se aproximó golpeando a Nathan, Sydney lo había embestido con el auto-Sube-me grito

-Estás loca, ¿porque regresaste?

-Vaya, has traído a una alquimista, bueno, será tu primer cena-y trate de clavarle la estaca-peleas bien a pesar de estar débil, si te despierto no tendrás que ser nunca más débil-pero Sydney la distrajo aventándole en la espalda un líquido de un pequeño frasco, parecía acido al contacto con la ropa y la piel de Galina, quien dio un grito horrible, lo que aproveche para clavarle la estaca, que, aunque no entro de la manera correcta la inmovilizo por un momento.

-Vámonos-le grite a Sydney-pero algo me sujeto fuerte por la espalda

-Por fin Hathaway-dijo Nathan, al momento que hundía sus colmillos en mi garganta

-Vete-fue lo único que alcance a decirle a Sydney, quien tenía el horror impreso en su cara antes de subir al auto e irse.

Poco a poco Nathan me dreno, pero no fui capaz de sentir nada, ni dolor, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni la felicidad como cuando Lissa me mordía; no lo podía permitir, pero no tenía más fuerzas para resistirme, me hundí en la somnolencia; algo liquido empezó a gotear en mi boca, y me di cuenta que Nathan se había hecho un corte en la muñeca del que brotaba sangre, el odio y la repugnancia hacia Nathan creció en mí, al mismo tiempo que sentía que la fuerza volvía a mí; salí del sopor para ver todo de una forma más clara, cada forma que me rodeaba, cada sonido, cada aroma se intensifico, tanta claridad y sensaciones nuevas me abrumaron, pero por primera vez me sentí invencible, llena de poder, al mismo tiempo que sentí como mis colmillos crecían y un apetito insoportable me dominaba, pero no era el apetito habitual de alimento o bebida, si no de sangre…

Nathan me soltó y caí al suelo, me incorpore demasiado rápido que me sorprendió; él se dirigió hacia Galina, se quitó la chaqueta y quitó la estaca de su pecho. Galina se incorporó rápidamente pero parecía que le dolía donde había estado la estaca.

-Vaya Hathaway, parece que Belikov no te enseño la forma correcta de estacar un strigoi-cada sonido de su voz me sorprendió-Muy bien Nathan, hasta que haces algo bien, bueno era tu obligación corregirlo, si no hubieras sido tan imbécil, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero en fin-Nathan la miraba con odio, pero ella estaba muy ocupada mirándome para darse cuenta.

-Ella necesita su primer bocado-dijo a regañadientes Nathan

-Sí, ya lo sé- y se dirigió a mí-¿Sientes el poder Rosemary? ya eres una de nosotros

-No es verdad-mi voz sonaba con una claridad que me sorprendió, pero que me agrado.

-Déjalo ya Hathaway, no es momento de lamentarse

-¡Cállate!-le grite al momento que llegaba a donde se encontraba y lo tomaba por el cuello

-¡Muy bien!-grito Galina y aplaudió-muy bien, pero Nathan no es alimento, estoy segura que no me decepcionarás, deja ya a ese gusano y sígueme-por lo que lo solté y la seguí; ya no me sentía cansada, ya no me dolía nada, ni me sentía asustada de estar cerca de ellos, solo me sentía poderosa y enojada con Nathan. Galina me condujo a través del laberinto hacia la casa, donde a su vez me condujo a un sótano pequeño.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Ya lo veras, una pequeña sorpresa especial para ti. Ahora aprenderás a no ser impaciente, ya tendrás la eternidad-dijo al momento que abría la puerta y me permitía pasar. En una esquina estaba un joven moroi, asustado y muy lastimado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu cena-dijo y se fue dejándome sola con el moroi.

De repente tuve un vago recuerdo, borroso, como si lo viera a través de la bruma. Estaba en un salón de clases, en la Academia, y yo estaba parada enfrente de Stan quien me gritaba.

"_-¡Estamos en guerra con los strigoi! Uno podría acercarse a ti y romper tu precioso cuello, incluso antes de que lo vieras, ni tan siquiera tendrá que sudar para hacerlo. Puedes ser más rápida y fuerte que un moroi o un humano, pero no eres nada en comparación con un Strigoi. Ellos son peligrosos y mortíferos. ¿Y sabes lo que los hace tan fuertes?-era mi primer clase de regreso a la Academia, mis primeros días con Dimitri_

_-Sangre moroi, ¡La sangre moroi los hace más fuerte!"_ La sangre moroi es lo que me hará mas fuerte…


	7. Aclaración

¡Hola! ¿Todavía queda algún lector/lectora por allí?

Siento mucho mi tardanza, pero este semestre la universidad me ha absorbido por completo, por ello no he podido actualizar, pero sigo con el fic. Ya tenía escrito un borrador del siguiente capitulo desde la perspectiva de Dimitri, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, que en algo me estaba equivocando, así que lo volví a empezar, y es que escribir a través del guardián ruso me es difícil, pero parece que esta casi listo. Además que ya tengo algo de Rose después de su "despertar", y debo admitir que disfrute escribir eso. Otro punto es que, como la inspiración siempre me agarra en las clases, escribo en las notas de mi celular, lo que provoca que tenga faltas de ortografía, signos, etc (y de lo cual me disculpo) por lo que corregiré los caps anteriores.

¿Alguien ya leyó Bloodlines? también tengo algo de eso, desde la perspectiva de Adrián.

Así que espero actualizar pronto, por favor ténganme paciencia (aunque sé que se siente que no actualicen una historia en mucho tiempo, y sé que eso puede llegar a aburrir).

Saludos.

PD. Hasta el momento, ¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo el fic? Necesito su opinión, quejas, etc.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo de no aparecerme por aquí con este fic, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les siga agradando, y de nuevo: gracias por leer y por sus review.

_Los personajes son de Richelle Mead de la saga Vampire Acadamy, la historia es mía. _

POV. Dimitri.

Después de dejar a los moroi, me dirigí a la oficina de Alberta. Estaba decidido, me iría a Siberia; no podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo que mi Roza se había convertido en un monstruo, nos lo habíamos prometido, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Belikov- me dijo mientras seguía arreglando unos papeles-te diría que tomaras asiento, pero sé que no aceptaras, así que al grano, todavía tengo que buscar guardianes para reforzar la seguridad.

-Me voy-Alberta dejo caer los papeles en su escritorio, para mirarme fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Guardián Belikov, no es el momento más adecuado para irse, tiene un deber para con la princesa Vasilissa, y como ya le dije, estamos faltos de guardianes.

-Si, lo se, ellos son lo primero, pero tengo asuntos que terminar, además de que la princesa esta a salvo bajo su protección-la dura mirada que me dirigía cambio, mostrando una de pena.

-Dimitri, siento mucho lo que pasó, a muchos nos duele, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Ella ya no esta, esta muerta.-dejo las formalidades al instante, y comenzó a tutearme, lo que era raro en ella. Y en mi también.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no es así, no vive ni muere.

-Exacto, ahora es un Strigoi, y nos dedicamos a eliminarlos

-Por ello tengo que irme.

-Tu bien sabes que es una idea descabellada, es obvio que conoces la situación del guardián Tanner y que nunca consiguió encontrar a la profesora Karp.

-Esto es distinto, sé que la encontrare, y con suerte ella me encontrara antes, en cuanto sepa que la estoy buscando. Se muy bien cual es mi deber, toda mi vida la he dedicado a proteger a los moroi, nunca he descansado, pero ella me enseño a darme un momento, así que se lo debo.

-¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu trabajo como guardián por ella?

-Si

-Debo admitir que esta situación no es propia de ti, la imagino como algo que haría Rose. Si ella lo hubiera hecho todos diríamos que era un desperdicio de talento, pero en tu caso, esta de por medio tu reputación, ya sabes que serás señalado por dejar tu puesto junto a la princesa Dragomir. Justo como el guardián Tanner. Y es inaceptable.- todo lo que me decía era verdad, ¿Cuándo había dejado la razón de lado para comportarme como un chiquillo enamorado? o peor aun, despechado. Tras unos momentos de silencio, ella hablo-Lo que te sugiero es un traslado a la academia St. Basilio, tengo entendido que estudiaste allí, así que no habrá tanto problema si solo te trasladas.-No había pensado en esa posibilidad, podría sacarle provecho, pero de cierta manera me estorbaría estar de guardia y buscar a Rose.

-Creo que será lo mejor.

-Muy bien, guardián Belikov, si le parece bien, tramitare de inmediato su traslado a Siberia.

-Muchas gracias guardiana Petrov-me puse de pie y le tendí la mano; me sorprendía lo fácil que fue, y que Alberta hubiera sugerido una solución.-Fue un honor trabajar con usted.

-Lo mismo digo Belikov-nos dimos un profesional apretón de manos- solo me queda decir que se cuide, no apruebo en su totalidad esta locura, si nuestros superiores se enteraran los dos seríamos castigados, pero intuyo que de todas maneras no me haría caso. Igual que ella.

¿Eso era lo correcto? Desde luego que no. Sí hubiera seguido el consejo de mi conciencia en vez de mi corazón, no estaría empacando mis pocas pertenencias. Y no era mi intención arrepentirme de mis actos, por muy descabellados que fueran. No podía permitir que la única persona que me comprendía que era completamente mi igual, y sobre todo que amaba, fuera corrompida. Seguí buscando opciones, hasta que llamaron a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Adrián.

-Lord Ivashkov-formalidades ante todo.

-Guardián Belikov-y entró antes de que lo invitará a pasar. El aire estaba tenso, básicamente no lo había tomado en cuenta cuando estábamos todos, pero desde la noticia de la desaparición de Rose, era más que obvio que me odiaba, no era que me importará, de hecho yo mismo me odiaba por permitirlo. Pero lo que me sacaba de quicio era que se creyera el único que se preocupaba por ella, cuando Janine, Vasilissa, Christían y yo estábamos sufriendo.

-Así que es cierto. Está huyendo, dejando a Lissa sola-su casa reflejaba resentimiento y furia contenida-no eres más que un cobarde

-¿Sólo viniste a eso?

-Ella no tenía que morir-dijo después de un breve silencio. Parecía que no se dirigía a nadie.

-Ese es nuestro deber, olvidas que somos guardianes. Ese es nuestro propósito: proteger a los moroi a costa de nuestra vida. Has vivido muchos años en la corte como para no darte cuenta. Hasta el guardián más experimentado puede ser sorprendido con la guardia baja, y eso Rose lo sabía muy bien-No se sí trataba de convencer a Ivashkov, o a mi mismo, pero no podía demostrar debilidad ante el. Ya había demostrado mucha en el campo

-Tú la amabas ¿No es así? No hubieras dejado que fuera

-Ser guardianes va mucho más allá de nosotros. Nuestra vida personal está en segundo término. Ya habíamos encontrado una solución-esto último fue más para mi que para el-Janine y yo no queríamos que participará en la misión, al igual que ningún novato, pero demostró que era capaz, además ¿Crees que ella se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada por Castle? Sí crees conocerla bien no dudarías en que se hubiera escapado para ir

-Aun así pudiste hacer todo lo necesario para que ella estuviera bien, pero por lo visto sólo era un pasatiempo

-Tú sabes muy bien de pasatiempos ¿No es así? tú fama te precede-sabía que me estaba pasando, no importaba que me estuviera sacando de quicio, él era de la realeza-no actúes como sí fueras al único que le importa, todo estaba en nuestra contra, era ir en contra de todo lo que creemos, para lo que toda una vida nos preparamos. Ella creía firmemente en su deber con Vasilissa, al igual que yo-toda la frustración e impotencia que me había estado abrumando, que tanto había estado controlando salió

-Entonces ¿Así es como termina todo?-dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello desordenado

-No para mi, se lo debo-se me quedó mirando desconcertado hasta que una mirada de comprensión llegó

-Ya veo, por eso te vas, intentarás lo mismo que ese guardián, matarla. Pero ya nunca la verás

-Pero tampoco será ella misma sí la dejo vivir

-Y ¿serás capaz?

-No tengo opción. Ahora ella es una amenaza-nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Adrián hablo de nuevo

-Iré contigo

-No

-Pero necesitarás ayuda

-¿A caso sabes manejar una estaca?-fue cruel, pero tenía razón, en un ataque el sería una presa fácil, y más sí estaba con alcohol en la sangre

-Yo no puedo quedarme sólo de brazos cruzados-Quédate con la princesa, ahora más que nunca necesita de su apoyo.- Y sin mas, me fui de la habitación.

POV Rose.

Sentía el bendito líquido rojo fluir de su cuello a mi boca. Era lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida. Me sentía tan poderosa; cuando Galina me conducía a la habitación donde estaba el moroi, había estado tan distraída admirando todo lo que me rodeaba, y apenas sí le había puesto atención al rítmico golpeteo de su corazón. Ahora tenía mi completa atención. Con cada sorbo mi vista se aclara, mi olfato se agudiza y mi sentido del oído se amplifica, y todo gracias a este elixir rojo. Pérdida en un mar de sensaciones, me deje llevar por el placer, hasta que lo sentí estremecerse en mis brazos dejando escapar su último aliento. Pobre chico, al menos no sufrió gracias a las endorfinas de mi saliva. Y vaya que era guapo, todos los moroi lo eran, pero este hacia notar que había pertenecido a la realeza, por lo que fue capturado cuando el imbécil de su guardián se descuido...un momento, ¡yo soy una guardiana! Ese pensamiento me llegó como sí alguien me hubiera dado una patada directo en el estómago. Sangre. Mis manos tienen sangre moroi, he matado a un inocente, a lo que juré siempre proteger. Horrorizada arroje el cuerpo a una esquina, como sí no fuera más que un costal de basura. Me había convertido en un monstruo, pero se sentía maravilloso. Algo antinatural, a las palabras de Sydney. De cazadora, ahora me había convertido en presa. Ese pensamiento se me hizo tan gracioso porque ¿Quién se atrevería a retarme? Sí antes era buena en el combate, ahora era definitivamente invencible. El anterior sentimiento de culpa por el asesinato del moroi fue pasajero, porque ¿Que derecho tenían los moroi para esclavizar a los dhampir? Había censurado ese argumento durante toda mi vida, porque me habían convencido de que así debía de ser, los dhampir debían de ser guardianes, era una deshonra no serlo, morían por ello. Su vida se limitaba a ello, unirse con otro dhampir y dejar a su moroi desprotegido era una abominación. Ahora yo era libre, y la realeza moroi que se joda. Ellos mismos se podían proteger, como Christian y Tasha. Lo que me llevó a pensar en Lissa. Ella era más que mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana, es demasiado dulce para pelear por su cuenta, de alguna forma debía protegerla, y lo mejor era despertarla a está vida maravillosa, así como terminar con el horror del espíritu, que poco a poco nos estaba matando a ambas, bueno, a mi ya no. Y Dimitri. Deseaba que estuviera conmigo, lo convertiría en un verdadero dios, le mostraría que estaba equivocado con respecto a está vida.

El retumbar de unos pasos ligeros en el pasillo me pusieron alerta, podía adivinar que el dueño de dichos pasos entrarían al cuarto donde me encontraba

-¿Ya ha terminado la princesa con su cena?-pregunto de forma burlona Nathan recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Veo que aún persiste tú mal carácter, además eres una malagradecida.

-¿Y que se supone que debo agradecer?

-Fácil, tú vida. Pude haberte eliminado desde nuestra primera pelea. Pero tan misericordioso como soy, bueno aquí estas.

-Eres un imbécil, la que pudo eliminar a alguien fui yo, y ahora no dudare-fui directo a él, sintiendo el movimiento como sí fuera totalmente natural, como sí el sólo pensarlo fuera más que suficiente. Pero el llevaba más tiempo en está vida, y sabía manejar más su fuerza, aunque su técnica fuera patética, así que me esquivo. Empezamos a caminar en círculos, justo como 2 depredadores esperando que uno dudara para poder atacar. Allí estaba, había encontrado una brecha, y justo en momento en que iba a ir por el, Galina entró.

_¿Qué les pareció la transformación de Rose? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Saludos._


End file.
